onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:God D. Sogeflo/archive
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Violette prochaine chapeaux de paille?. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Gol D.Manuel (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) Modèles et Tableaux slt, merci ^^ mais j'ai pas pigé ton truc.. case PJ... je comprend pas x) ps : signe ^^ décembre 17, 2013 à 20:19 (UTC) Fan Fiction Salut tu a l'air d'être un bon fan de One Piece, je te propose d'aller sur mon wiki, avec mon histoire et mon personnage. Le wiki se nomme Wiki One Piece Fiction, si tu veut faire partit de l'histoire marque le sur le sous-forum Voulez vous être dans l'histoire ? Au plaisir de peut être te voir sur mon wiki PS : Je passe une petit publicité pour mes deux camarade MossLuffy et Franky003, qui font eux aussi un Wiki Fiction, avec l'heure histoire... Il y Wiki Les aventures de Sabo de Franky et Wiki One Piece Fanfic de Moss Luffy PS : Ta foto de profil me fait flipper ^^ KiddScrap décembre 19, 2013 à 18:48 (UTC) Attaque des Titans Yo tu pourrais-nous aider un petit peux sur le wiki de john, portgas et THink? et si oui, je te conseille de regarder http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Shingekinokyojin:Escouades notre projet d'escouade. Et si cela te plaît, contacte moi :) Je suis dailleur sur le tchat dès que tu me le demande :) En esperant de voir ici sur snk Emperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) janvier 12, 2014 à 01:48 (UTC) Avertissement I Bonjour à toi, Depuis quelques mois déjà, l'ajout de catégorie est interdit sur toutes les pages pour tous les contributeurs en dessous du rang d'Administrateur. Je te prie donc de ne plus recommencer à l'avenir même si cela part d'une bonne intention. De plus, fait attention à ne pas rajouter des catégories inutiles ou mal placées aux pages. Merci d'avance, Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|''' Portgas D. Dohv']] janvier 14, 2014 à 21:18 (UTC) flo121297 (talk) janvier 18, 2014 à 10:19 (UTC) Partenariat Salut ! Je viens d'ouvrir un sujet sur le forum pour avoir les opinions de tout le monde sur le sujet, n'hésites pas à passer pour donner plus d'infos sur la nature du partenariat, etc. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:95580 Voilà, je t'invite à donner plus de précisions. Pour ma part, (j'ai déjà l'accord d'un administrateur). janvier 18, 2014 à 22:07 (UTC) http://sournoishack.com/uploads/672678365Part.png Les deux images que tu as proposées ne sont pas optimales pour faire une bannière, mais j'ai fait ça. Si tu veux changer la taille de la police, ajouter des effets etc, chenger le positionnement du texte, ou me proposer une autre image, ou encore n'hésite pas :P ' janvier 21, 2014 à 19:59 (UTC)' Voilà c'est fait :) janvier 22, 2014 à 13:15 (UTC) Signature Test 'Flo121297 ' Discuter janvier 29, 2014 à 20:51 (UTC) Re: Bienvenue Merci pour l'accueil! Et si mon nom est trop long xD. '''Cordialement' février 10, 2014 à 19:02 (UTC) Page Protégée Voilà, j'ai changé la protection, tu peux l'ajouter :) février 10, 2014 à 19:03 (UTC) Administration Fan fic Salut Flo ^^ Oui, le modèle Admin s'est avec *Fondateur : Moi *Bureaucrate : MossLuffy *Administrateur : Franky003 *Modérateur du Tchat : Aucun *Rollback : Toi Comprit ? KiddScrap février 17, 2014 à 18:01 (UTC) Image parce que l'autre image est de meilleure qualité Stern Ritter (discussion) février 19, 2014 à 12:54 (UTC) Dueling Network slt Flo j'ai pas compris dueling network .. mars 7, 2014 à 15:51 (UTC) Signature Ajoutes Flo121297 a tes préférences mars 7, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Bravo pour ta signature :P mars 7, 2014 à 17:45 (UTC) Page Facebook d'accord Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 8, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) Voilà: ❀ 'Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ mars 9, 2014 à 14:56 (UTC) Blog Oi jai fais un nouveau review tu peux y répondres sur snk mars 19, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) Team Ritter tkt pas de problème , je t'annonce que tu fais officiellement parti de ma team , es-tu prêt à devenir mon disciple , toi -même disciple de Emperor Jajarkine ?Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) ouais si on veut mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 16:58 (UTC) Bienvenue dans la Brigade ! Mauvaises nouvelles Je suis sur le touche à l'école présentement et tu as pu remarqué que je n'ai pas été très présent la semaine passée, c'était dût à des probllèmes familiers. Bref, je n'ai pas assé de temps pour l'instant pour le magazine. Je me demandais si cela te gênerais si on faisais cela vers l'été ou normallement, j'aurais beaucoup de temps a consacrer. Je suis sincèrement dsl. Rollback Salut Flo ! Je t'annonce que tu est désormais Rollback. Montre toi digne de cet honneur (y) mdrrr bon j'arrête c'est sérieux... je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les raisons de cette "montée" en grade, elle est méritée. Bonne continuation a toi ! avril 3, 2014 à 18:41 (UTC) Image sur mon profil Voilà, c'est fait, j'ai également supprimé l'image du wiki :) Je te remercies de prendre ce travail au sérieux d'ailleurs :D avril 4, 2014 à 21:47 (UTC) Signature Moha Test ' ' avril 5, 2014 à 10:49 (UTC)Mihawk Moha' avril 5, 2014 à 10:49 (UTC)' Test 2 [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] Vote C'est bon j'ai voté ;) '[[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] '~'''Mihawk Moha Signature Seiya Regarde sa fais ça : (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 15:37 (UTC) Admin FB Salut Flo :), Je voulais te dire que j’étais intéresser par le poste d'admin de notre page Facebook et j'ai laisser un message sur la page de discussion de Devil car Manu m'a dit que c'était lui qui s'en occuper ^^ [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 7, 2014 à 18:10 (UTC)Mihawk Moha Hugo TrafalgarLawdu77 (discussion) avril 9, 2014 à 13:54 (UTC) salut grand frere :D Dsl Flo, j'étais occupé :/ Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 9, 2014 à 20:42 (UTC) Salut Flo ^^ Il faudrais que tu dise si quelqu'un a gagner a ton enigme ou que tu donne un autre indice, sa fait 2 jours que tu n'a rien dit sur le topic, des contribueur s'impatiente ^^ KiddScrap avril 13, 2014 à 11:38 (UTC) je t'annonce que Mihawk Moha fait officiellement parti de notre team Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2014 à 17:19 (UTC) Pseudo EvalQCM Salut Flo ! Comme promis, je te laisse un message pour te demander de modifier ton nom sur le site EvalQCM, en te connectant sur ton compte, et de le remplacer par ton pseudo actuel (Flo121297) afin que je puisse te retrouver du premier coup d’œil ! Je te remercie par avance ! A bientôt ! avril 17, 2014 à 20:46 (UTC) condition, yen a pas vraiment, suffit que la candidature soit accepté par l'administration des wikis qui en font parti Bonjour à toi , Je trouve vraiment tes montages , magnifique ! Tu devrais crée un Wiki ou tu mets des montages ! ;) 78.241.177.48 avril 19, 2014 à 00:43 (UTC) Bonjour ^^ Bonjour,j'ai vu ton message et je serais ravie de parler un peu plus avec toi ^^.Le problème,c'est que pour le chat,j'ai de sérieux problèmes de "lapin",si tu vois ce que je veux dire^^.La dernière fois que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un ami sur le net,j'avais oubliée ce jour-là que je mangeais chez quelqu'un T.T....Donc,moi les rendez-vous,c'est pas mon point fort T.T...mais tu peux toujours m'envoyer des messages sur mon profil d'Hunter x Hunter et je te répondrai le plus vite possible ^^ Jolsma (discussion) avril 19, 2014 à 09:29 (UTC) P-S:Pour la signature ,c'est très simple : tu appuies sur l'îcone "signature" en haut à gauche à côté de "barré" t de "souligné" ^^...J'espère t'avoir été utile^^ Je t'envoi le message ^^ [[User:Kidd Scrap|'Kidd']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1584799083bras.png [[User talk:KiddScrap|'Scrap']] avril 20, 2014 à 20:11 (UTC) Yo tu pourrais venir aider sur snk ? Le nombre de visite a baisser de 3k stp on a besoin de toi je te nomerai rollback si tu veux Ok pour moi ^^ Ok,moi personnellement je suis d'accord pour ce partenariat:).Mais je vais demander au cas ou l'avis des autres administrateurs :).Je leur expliquerais et leur demanderais de répondre sur ta page (Dsl,j'ai pas trouvé ta page sur HxH > «★» ]][[User:WolfIce|'''''WolfIce]] avril 25, 2014 à 21:01 (UTC) voilà c'est fait ;)60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 2, 2014 à 16:09 (UTC) Salut. Outil pour tâches automatisées. Voilà, t'as juste à utiliser ce logiciel, et tu deviens un bot ambulant. Bonne journée. -- mai 4, 2014 à 18:20 (UTC) Merci Flo tu gères :D '♣ [[Utilisateur:Luchiru|Lu]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|chi]][[Utilisateur:Luchiru|ru]][[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'''Discussion]]' '♠''' mai 5, 2014 à 20:38 (UTC) Battle Smasher Pagé débloquée ! Préviens-moi dès que tu as fini, merci ! mai 8, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Salut, je ne sais pas comment faire ^^ C'est John qui avais géré ça pour les récompenses de l'event mai 11, 2014 à 01:29 (UTC) Salut ! Tu vas sur la page MediaWiki:Common.js. Ensuite, il te suffit de mettre le code suivant : // Pages along with their namespace (if any) will go here. var pages = 'Page2', 'Page3'; // URL of the images will go here. // Remember URL of the logo of 'My Page 1' will be the first, 'My Page 2' will be the second and so on. var wordmarks = 'LogoPage2', 'LogoPage3'; Etc. Ici par exemple, le code est le suivant : // Pages along with their namespace (if any) will go here. var pages = 'Utilisateur:Capitaine_Jack_Sparrow', 'Utilisateur:Stern_Ritter', 'Utilisateur:Gol_D.Manuel', 'Utilisateur:SCaRFaCe-96', 'Utilisateur:MossLuffy'; // URL of the images will go here. // Remember URL of the logo of 'My Page 1' will be the first, 'My Page 2' will be the second and so on. var wordmarks = 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401181054/bacasable/fr/images/4/43/Jack_Sparrow_2.png', 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401165734/bacasable/fr/images/1/1a/Stern.png', 'http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140404121703/bacasable/fr/images/e/e0/Manu.png', 'http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140404124817/bacasable/fr/images/b/ba/Scarface.png', 'http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140406070257/bacasable/fr/images/3/3d/Mossluffyv2.png'; Voilà bonne journée, désolé d'avoir répondu si tard, j'avais zappé ton message -- mai 11, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) IRC Yo, viens sur le Tchat de IRC si tu peux et demande aux autres de venir :)--Emperor Jarjarkine (discussion) mai 11, 2014 à 18:33 (UTC) http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:5262 tu peux laisser un message si tu veux mai 17, 2014 à 00:57 (UTC) Modèle Prime |} Pages Laura et frères Risky: Excellente idée ! dis moi si tu veut que j'e m'occupe de quelque chose ^^ mai 18, 2014 à 11:23 (UTC) Mon absence je m'excuse d'avoir étais absente un accident de vélo est si vite arriver que j'était dans le coma :/Layarie (discussion) mai 21, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC)Layarie Jeu de l'énigme Bonjour Flo, je voulais savoir si il était possible de continuer le jeu de l'enigme pour un 3 eme post? Merci. Profil salut!! j'ai vue ton profil, je peut te dire que ca déchire!!! pui'je crée un pareil svp?? yo, merci de m'avoir permi de "copier" un peut ton profile ce sera une bonne occupation pendant l'été merci ^__^ Dcs-D-Darkness Promotion de Moha Merci Flo ! :D [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] Disciple Yo' Je serai dispo cet aprem vers 14h sur le tchat si tu veux me parler^^ Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 10:01 (UTC) Yo sensei^^ C'est pour te dire que j'ai fini de corriger la page de Magellan. Il y aura peut être une ou deux fautes sur la page car bon même après l'avoir relu j'ai peut être dû laisser une faute ou deux)^^. Ton disciple, Zoro-chin (discussion) mai 29, 2014 à 11:13 (UTC) Profil Salut je voulait te demander comment ta crée le modèle de ton profile je connais les bases mais je ne sais pas comment faire des formes des couleurs ... etc comme tu la fait, j'ai vue les article comme celuila http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Aide:Mod%C3%A8les mais j'ai pas trouver comment merci d'avance ^__^ Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 30, 2014 à 02:03 (UTC) yo je parlais du premier qui est sou forme d'onglets jaune et qui contien ( about me .....etc ) pour les onglets simples c'est facile mais ceux la je n'y arrive pas merci d'avance Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 30, 2014 à 12:26 (UTC) salut je voulait te dire que j'ai trouver le blem et c bon ca marche merci pour ton aide. ^__^Dcs-D-Darkness (discussion) mai 30, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Tchat Yo ça va ? Désolé de m'être un peu emporté sur le tchat Patateboy (discussion) mai 30, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) Ok :) Patateboy (discussion) mai 31, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) C'est qui qui a gagné dans le concours de signature? A moins que le concours ai été annulé... Du moins j'espère que ta pas oublié XD juin 1, 2014 à 04:55 (UTC) Kippiti Fond du Chat Content qu'il te plaise ! Hahaha tu imposes encore plus le respect comme cela ! juin 8, 2014 à 10:01 (UTC) Quelle est l'utilité de mettre sur l’info-box de la page Mushi Mushi no Mi, modèle: Scarabée Rhinocéros la section "Forme animale" alors que l'on à aucune image à y mettre aussi bien tiré du manga que de l'anime ? Sincèrement désolééééééée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coucou Flo !! J'ai lu ton message sur ma page de discussion et autant te dire que j'étais désolée ! Je me disais bien en faisant cette liste que j'allais oublier des gens, et effectivement, je l'ai fait --' Excuse-moi ! J'ai rectifié mon erreur (tu peux allez voir ^^). Est-ce-que je dois faire qqch pour me faire pardonner ?? T_T Je suis triste de t'avoir rendu triste (je rigole je le suis pas puisque tu l'es pas non plus :p) donc voilà je m'excuse et je te dis à plus !! Je t'adore mon pedobepo à moi <3 http://sournoishack.com/uploads/875488628Shin.png [[User:Petit Shinigami|''Petit'' Shinigami]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/875488628Shin.png